We ran out of Time
by hamaell
Summary: I kiss his collarbone with trembling lips, the salt of his sweat mixing with the taste of my tears. If only I could show him how much he means to me." LightxL one-shot, L's point of view and rated M for a reason. No happy ending.


**Author's Note:**

This is simply a renewed version on "We ran out of Time", because the old one wasn't very good. Not too much have changed in it, don't worry, but I've removed all the embarrassing spelling mistakes and the errors in punctuation that I could find.

(Maybe I should update all my stories like this?)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note.

**xxx**

There is something eerie about the surroundings tonight. Something about this room. Although I can't put my finger on it, I know it's there. I can't name it, but that might have something to do with the fact that my mind is elsewhere occupied. And I can't shake off the feeling of foreboding.

But in all honesty, I don't think I could care less.

Liquid honey eyes are gazing into mine. A face worthy of an angel, surrounded by a halo of auburn hair, is leaning over me. I can feel his soft breath on my skin, I can feel the heat radiating from his golden body as it is pressed to my pale frame. I am where I want to be and right now nothing else matters. Nothing matters but him.

'What are you thinking about, Ryuzaki?'

'You.'

He smiles. It's genuine, white teeth gleaming in the dim light, even though I can see the cold-hearted nature of my nemesis lurking behind the warmth. But I'm paying him no attention tonight. This is between me and Yagami Light, and us alone. Kira will have to wait.

The silver chain jingles softly as he moves his hand and strokes my cheek delicately. I shudder under his touch, panting through my parted lips. He chuckles and leans in, lips capturing my mouth in a kiss. They're soft and warm, moving and alive, soothing. I run the tip of my tongue along his bottom lip; a quiet whimper escaping my mouth as his tongue joins mine in a dance only the two of us knows the choreography to.

**xxx**

He's lying on top of me now, panting in my ear. He moans shamelessly when he grinds his hips against mine in a way that takes my breath away. I buck my hips upwards, mimicking his movements as I thrust against him, and he laughs and nibbles at the skin of my neck. I try to will my eyes to remain open but they keep rolling into the back my skull as he continues the pleasurable moving of his lower body.

'You like that, don't you?' he whispers huskily and I can feel his breath ghosting over the skin of my throat.

I intend to answer, but cut myself off with a groan as he reaches down and adds more friction with his hand. My back is arching and I can no longer control the motions my body is making, my hips thrusting as I chase my release with needy desperation. And as my breathing hitch and then stops and my eyes cloud over and white lights disturb my vision, I know that he is watching me and that he's holding his breath, too.

Still panting, I let my trembling legs fall to the sides. Torso expanding to regain the oxygen I missed out on, I turn to look at him.

He's eyes are wide with excitement, the rich colour darkened by his lust. His hand is running trough my hair and the shadow of a smile playing in the corner of his mouth, the other hand placed next to my head, holding him up. I reach up and wipe away the perspiration on his forehead with my trembling fingers, holding his stare with my own and quirking my eyebrow questingly. The smile unfolds and he beams, dimples forming in his soft cheeks. I place my hand around his chin, holding him still and just look at him. I can never get enough of the perfection that is Yagami Light.

Still holding his gaze, I let my free hand slowly travel south, until it's cupping the pulsating erection underneath his boxers. He moans and thrusts into my hand, moving so that both his hands are placed on either side of my head and he leans down on his elbows, arms shaking as he tries to hold himself up. He's groaning loudly, the speed increasing and I can feel his whole body twitch with pleasure as I swiftly move my hand inside his boxers, my fingers smearing the sticky pre-cum over the tip of his organ.

But instead of letting me finish what I started, he pulls away and sits up, breast heaving as he's trying to catch breath.

'I.. I wan- .. Want you..' he manages to gasp out between panting breaths.

I sigh in content, placing my thighs on his hips and leaning back against the pillows under my head as a sly smile grace my lips. I can feel myself getting hard again, and he knows it too because he smiles back and eagerly begins to stroke my heated flesh until I'm gasping beneath him.

I am aware of the fact that I probably don't have much longer to live. My days in this world are numbered. The air-conditioned atmosphere suddenly feels too heavy, making it impossible for me to breathe properly. I know how easy it would be for me to just leave. To just unlock the cuffs, pull on my clothes and hide somewhere in another building, another town, another country, another world. But I don't. I've dug my grave and so I will die in it, and I don't care. The smell of his skin and the look in his eyes when he knows what I'm thinking is more than enough to make me stay.

I, the three greatest detectives of all times, fell in love with my number one suspect, and I can't even bring myself to regret it. I also know that it is my love who will kill me, but not even that is important. If it's by his hand, then it's fine. Because I'd rather be alive now, than life forever without him.

I close my eyes and let my train of though die out as he slowly enters me, focusing only on the pleasure and his gasping groans of delight. First he stays still, relishing in the feeling, but then he moves and I lose whatever grip of reality I still had. Everything is just so right, the way he bucks into me, how he moans my name and I almost sob because we fit together so perfectly.

It might have been seconds, minutes, or hours - I am not aware of time passing. All I know is that all parts of my brain have shut down apart from the one part that _feels_ and we chase after the blissful fire that is orgasm. And eventually we get there, and I am vaguely aware of someone screaming as my universe explodes and I coat both our abdomens with semen. The beautiful youth over me, inside me, comes shortly after, hips grinding frantically as he rides out his orgasm.

He pulls out, collapsing next to me and silence fills the room. I feel numb and I turn my head to look at him, to print the calm expression on his face into my mind and make it stay.

I know this is the last time I get to see him like this.

As if sensing my solemn mood, he opens his eyes and looks at me. I can see the moisture forming in his eyes, before he scoots closer and wraps his arms around me in a protective cage of skin and flesh and comfort.

'You know I love you, right?' he whispers in my ear. 'You know that. You have to know that.'

I bury my face in the crook of his neck, breathe in his smell and swallow the lump in my throat, choosing not to answer.

'We were meant to be, L. It should have been you and me, forever into infinity. We were supposed to have _time_.'

His hands are stroking my back, running through my hair and pressing me flush against his warm chest. I can feel the beating of his heart beneath the skin, and I snuggle closer to him, clinging to him as if I would die if I let go, even though I know I will anyway.

'I know.'

I can feel his tears as they fall on my head, and I bite my tongue to stifle my own sobs. How I wish this didn't have to happen. How I wish that he wasn't Kira, so that I could stay here, with him. But of course, that is impossible. I know it, and he knows it, too.

'I love you. I will always love you. You were supposed to stay here, with me. Damn you, don't leave me. Oh god..'

His voice is breaking and he hugs me closer, hands desperately clutching at me as he cries softly and hides his face in my hair.

'I'm so sorry..'

I kiss his collarbone with trembling lips, the salt of his sweat mixing with the taste of my tears. If only I could show him how much he means to me.

'I know, Light. I know'


End file.
